


Why Me? !Slow updates!

by ThePortMafia_Ghost



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Assassins, F/M, Forced Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Slight! Hisoka/reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePortMafia_Ghost/pseuds/ThePortMafia_Ghost
Summary: You were a normal girl, with friends who were obsess with Hunter x Hunter. You watched anime but only on your free time which you didn’t really have any since of school. But what do you do when you go into the world of hunter hunter and do you die or do you survive in the hunter exam. But what if you caught the eyes of a assassin and a clown...
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Reader, Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter) & Reader, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Killua Zoldyck & Reader, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter) & Reader, Leorio Paladiknight & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Why Me? !Slow updates!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers. This is my first fanfic of Hunter x Hunter. This will have slow updates but I’ll try. Thank you for reading.

_(Best friend’s name) 23:11:_

_’Come on you have to have fun it’s the weekend y/n._

_You 23:12:_

_No I want to finish early on my homework and then sleep._

_(Other friend) 23:12:_

_At least watch Hunter x Hunter so we can talk about it. Please~_

_You 23:13:_

_NO. You already talk about it and talk about you simps on Hisoka. A clown come on._

_You 23:13:_

_I’m going out sleep and putting you on silent. Good night._

You sigh. ‘ _Welp all I can do is_ _have good night rest.’_ You thought. Your eyes start to droop. In a minute, you were asleep.

_~Time Skip~_

You open your eyes to only squint at the light. Your head was lying in your arms crossed on a table. “T-this isn’t my room.” You say out loud. You let out a yelp, “Who changed my cloths??? And who packed a bag for me?” You took a peak in the bag to see weapons, you even had a katana around your waist. You were wearing a short f/c jacket, the sleeves were rolled up around your elbows. You had a white tank top under that. You had short jeans, and thigh high black socks and navy blue sneakers. Lastly, you had black finger less gloves. Luckily for you, as a kid you learned marshal arts and how to use a swords. _Ding_ was the last thing you heard before you stepped out to find yourself in a large tunnel, filled with a lot of rough looking people.

”Woah.” You said with wide eyes.

”Hello miss. You are number 406. Please wear this badge on your chest at all times please.” Said a green blob giving you a white badge and leaving you. 

“Hi!” Said a cheery male voice. You look to your right to see a little boy with spiky black hair with a dark green out line. He has hazel brown eyes. He was wearing a green jacket with reddish edges covering a black or white tank top underneath, green short shorts, and green, laced boots. He had also a backpack with a fishing pole peaking out. 

“Hi.” You greeted.

“Hiya. I’m Gon.” Gon said when you reached where he was. 

“Hi. I’m y/n, are you new here?” You asked. Shaking his hand.

“Yeah we are. and I’m guessing you are too?” He said leading you to two other men.

“Yeah I am.” You said we a nervous chuckle.

”This is Kurapika and Leorio.” He said pointing to a blonde man and a male with black spiky hair. The blonde hair guy had grey eyes and was wearing a very unique outfit. Leorio was wearing a formal navy blue suit with matching pants. 

(A/N: Sorry I couldn’t describe Kurapika’s cloths so I didn’t want to do Leorio’s and so I made it really quick. Sorry about that.)

“Hello.” Said both males at the same time. Before a agonizing scream echoed in the tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry this chapter is short. I hope you like it. Please leave kudos and maybe a comment will be appreciated. Thank you for reading.
> 
> -Mafia Ghost


End file.
